A Rose for Pearl
by FlutterHeart7
Summary: Pearl has always longed for one thing: freedom, to escape her place and choose her own destiny. But a Pearl can't do anything other than what they're ordered to. Until she meets a gem who is also tired of the role she's been giving. Now Pearl is determined to prove she's more than a lowly servant. But is the path she's chosen a good one, or will it lead to heartache and sacrifice?


_A Rose for Pearl_

A young lady with pale white skin and light pink hair swiftly bounded through a large crowd. Her gem, a round oblong shaped pearl sat atop her forehead. She was carrying a bucket of water, which splashed with every movement.

 _Oh, Pearl, you idiot. How could you forget your audience with White Diamond today? Once again, you were wasting time practicing sword fighting in the sky arena. When are you going to get it into your head? You are a_ _ **Pearl**_ _not a_ _ **soldier**_ _!_

She slipped on small puddle of water and slid across the floor. The bucket flung out of her hands and landed on the head of a prestige and wealthy Emerald.

"Ahh! You clumsy Pearl!" the Emerald cried.

Pearl put her hands out in defense. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"I hope your Diamond shatters you for this." She waved a threatening fist at Pearl before huffing and hurrying out of the room in disgust.

A Yellow Topaz quickly followed and scoffed, "worthless gem" as she passed by.

Pearl sighed and slowly picked up the bucket. She kept her head down all the way to White Diamond's quarters, as to not see the incriminating stares of the other gems. It wasn't her fault. She had tried to be graceful and delicate like the other pearls, but she was always so clumsy and impulsive. She wondered why White Diamond would even want a Pearl this defective.

She approached the large crystal doors and softly knocked. "Enter," a cold, hollow voice sounded from inside, no sign of gentility or kindness to it. Trying to keep herself from shaking, Pearl opened the door.

There was a long hallway that led to White Diamond's, thrown. White Diamond was a large immaculate deity with a kite shaped gem placed in the center of her forehead. She wore a long flowing dress, which draped across her shoulders and neatly tucked around her legs. Her back was turned to the wall.

Pearl swallowed the lump in her throat and carefully approached the throne. She kneeled before her master.

"My Diamond, forgive me."

"Pearl…" The words were stern and cold. The mention of her name caused a shudder down Pearl's back. "I see once again you have failed to contemplate the importance of punctuality.

"I am so sorry. You see, there was this accident in the foyer and I…"

The Diamond rose her hand silencing Pearl.

"My patience is wearing thin Pearl. I have heard many complaints about you failing to comply with simple orders. One gem has just informed me that you were sword fighting in the training ground. Is this true?

Beads of sweat quickly gathered on Pearl's forehead. What should she do? She could deny it, but White Diamond would refuse to believe her, and the consequences may be worse if White Diamond believed her servant had just lied to her.

"Yes," she admitted.

"You know very well that that is not a matter of yours. A Pearl is built to serve, not to fight."

"Please, forgive me. It will not happen again."

White Diamond raised a hand to her chin and carefully stroked it. "I should shatter you for all the trouble you've caused me. But… as I am a merciful lord, I am giving you a chance to redeem yourself.

Pearl's shoulders instantly relaxed. "Oh thank you my Diamond!"

White Diamond took no acknowledge of Pearl's outburst and continued. "You will be removed as my private servant and placed under the surveillance of one of Pink Diamond's soldiers. Perhaps some discipline will help you understand your place in my court.

Pearl lowered her head in defeat. "Yes my Diamond. As you wish."

"Your new master is waiting for you on the Earth base. I suggest you not keep her any longer."

Pearl nodded and quickly fled from the Diamond's chamber.

* * *

The Warp Pad transported Pearl to a base in the middle of the woods. She had her hands clutched together nervously. What was her new master like? White Diamond said she was a Quartz soldier. They were normally very large and strict. Perhaps she was super mean. Even if she abused Pearl, the Diamonds wouldn't believe it nor care. Everyone would simply call Pearl a liar who couldn't handle proper disciplinary methods. This gem could get away with doing anything to Pearl and she would be helpless to stop her.

Pearl felt her chest rising as she walked around the base. She could not contain the suspense any longer. She searched the area with her eyes but found no gem. Then, she saw a large shadow creep up from behind her.

"Hello Pearl."

Pearl screamed and swung around coming face to face with the Quartz soldier. But… this one seemed… different. She was a Rose Quartz with a tall pink body and long willowy dress. Her hair was rolled into delicate ringlets and gently slipped about her shoulders. Her gem was in the center of her belly. She had a warm, welcoming face that seemed to be spare from any anger or spite.

"I'm sorry I frightened you," she said. Her voice was calm and tranquil.

Pearl got lost in her bright eyes and could not find the words to respond.

"You must be Pearl. My Diamond said you were coming."

Pearl instantly remembered her orders and broke from her trance. She quickly kneeled before her new master.

"Pearl Facet 3. Cut 7.6. at your service."

"No. not the numbers. Just Pearl please."

"Okay…" Pearl got up and stood beside her master.

"I am Rose Quartz. I assume White Diamond sent you to assist me"

Pearl nodded.

"Thing is, I don't really need a servant."

"Oh…" Pearl replied sadly. She actually had been looking forward to serve this gem. She turned on her heel and started to head back to the Warp Pad. "Then I suppose I'll go back and —"

"But I could use a friend," Rose said, causing Pearl to stop in her tracks and turn to her.

"Huh?"

"This planet is so lonely. Everyone is always so busy and serious. Record the status, build the colony, guard the injectors. It gets tiring. I was hoping for some company. That is, if you want to of course.

"I'll do wherever you want me to," Pearl replied.

"Would you like to see something?" Rose asked.

Pearl nodded her head.

Rose led her to a beautiful grove covered in vines. In the center was a fountain. Pearl watched the sight in awe. It was indeed beautiful but she couldn't shake off that one question which had been swarming inside her head.

"Excuse me Rose, but what would you like me to do?"

Rose smiled. "What would you like to do?"

Pearl was taken aback. "Me?" she said, confused. "I… want to serve you of course."

"Is that truly what _you_ want?"

Rose stared intently into Pearl's eyes. Although her expression was calm, it still felt overwhelming. Pearl broke her gaze, ashamed to look into the eyes of such a promised gem.

"What I want doesn't matter. It is not a Pearl's place to have wants or desires aside from those of their master."

Rose's expression fell. "Mmm, did the Diamonds tell you that?"

"N-no, that's just how things are. No one cares what a Pearl thinks."

"I do." Rose grabbed Pearl's hands, causing her to look up at her.

Pearl stared in awe. A gem, a Quartz of all things was asking her what she wanted, a lowly Pearl. Perhaps it was a trick. Perhaps she had heard of Pearl's actions in the training ground and wanted to expose them. The kind gestures, warm voice. It was all an act. She was trying to get Pearl to admit to these faults so she could run straight to the Diamonds and have her shattered. Pearl could not afford to be so careless.

"I… can't," she eventually said.

Rose simply smiled back. "Come I want to show you something."

Rose put her hand in the air and summoned a vine to loop around the posts. The petals opened wide and blossomed into a bushel of bright pink of roses. Pearl's mouth was agape at the sight.

"This rose is like every being in the world. It starts out as a small closed up bud but soon blooms into something brighter and more beautiful. Each one is different. Some are fuller while others are tight and bunched. But all of them grow and change into something different from what they once were. The same is true for us."

Rose levitated the flower into Pearl's hands. She twirled it around in her fingers aimlessly, caressing the soft petals.

"I've spent a lot of time on this planet and I've realized something. We have the potential to be whoever we choose to be, not whatever the Diamonds want."

Pearl continued examining the flower as Rose strolled over to the fountain. She stared deeply into her reflection.

"I've never liked fighting, you know. There's so much hatred in this world. So much violence that leads to destruction when the kindest of acts could do so much more."

Rose giggled lightly. "If I'm not mistaken, you want to be a soldier too don't you?

Pearl quickly realized she had been caught and clumsily stumbled over her words. "That was not really. I was not thinking, I-"

"No please, I am not angry. You are aspiring to become something other than what you were made for. I find that admirable."

"You do?"

"If you want to fight, you should not let others tell you otherwise. You are your own gem Pearl. You decide your purpose. Do not let the Diamonds take that away from you."

Pearl stared for a moment in utter shock. She could not believe what Rose was telling her. It seemed so ridiculous, and yet so right.

Suddenly, a baby blue butterfly fluttered past Rose's face. The tip of its wing brushed up against Rose's cheek. Pearl grabbed a stick and swung it at the creature.

Before Rose could shout, "Pearl wait!" Pearl caused a tear in the butterfly's right wing. No longer able to fly, the butterfly shot down from the sky. Rose caught it gently in her hands. The little creature laid their like a petal, helpless.

Pearl looked at the small creature tremble in Rose's palm. "It's so weak…," she muttered.

"Oh, such a poor innocent thing." Rose's eyes welled up with tears. She brought the small body to her face and nuzzled it gently. A teardrop rolled down her cheek and fell onto the injured wing. Pearl's eyes widened as the butterfly glowed with light. When it faded away, the wing was completely healed and moving properly. Rose gently tossed the creature back into the air and it flew away.

"How… did you do that?" Pearl asked amazed at what she just witnessed.

"I don't know. I suppose the pity I feel for this world has given me the ability to heal."

"Quartzes don't have healing powers."

"That's what I'm saying. Just because we're made to do something doesn't mean we have to."

Pearl picked up the stick and twirled it her fingers. She held it high in the air. Rose's words still fresh in her mind. _Your own gem._


End file.
